


"If you walk out that door, don't ever come back."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, One Shot, Original Character(s), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: During an argument, Iichkr's then-lover breaks up with him.





	"If you walk out that door, don't ever come back."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt " _If you walk out that door, don't ever come back_ " from [**this list**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/post/175263268428/prompt-list).
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

_“If you walk out that door, don’t ever come back,”_   **[Iichkr](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=10891625)**  blurted at his lover, who had been heading for it. They stopped mid-step, as if surprised at such an outburst from him, but didn’t say anything or turn around. With tears of frustration now streaming down Iichkr’s face, he was glad.

The words heavily hung in the air between them for what felt like an eternity. Iichkr couldn’t help the flicker of hope in his chest as his lover’s shoulders squared — which was promptly snuffed out as, with neither a backwards glance or hint of hesitation, they wordlessly strode from the room.

The soft sound of wood rubbing against wood as the door closed was the final straw. Iichkr folded in on himself as a fresh wave of tears began to flow.

He was, once again,  _alone_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
